


Tea for Two

by dustmouth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Costumes, Established Relationship, Fanart, H/D Erised 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, M/M, Pencil, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Squabbling, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/pseuds/dustmouth
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced to find some way to entertain themselves whilst waiting for the kettle to boil. Snogging while wearing questionable costumes seems as good a plan as any.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 109
Kudos: 1047
Collections: H/D Erised 2019





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khalulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalulu/gifts).

> Dearest and most wonderful Khalulu, I hope you like this ridiculous comic! You asked for funny and outlandish and, well- I feel I at least got the outlandish part right... You had such wonderful prompts and I'm afraid I did quite the job on them. Woops! At least I figured that, if I made them snog enough, all my sins might be forgotten. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Thanks to the mods for being patient with my usual lateness, and I hope everyone has a fantastic holiday season!

[](https://imgur.com/5FBs5gb)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This artwork is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed January 10th.


End file.
